


My Type

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [22]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link visits the Fairy Queen to thank her for her help in his quest. But her constant flirtation with him always gets him nervous.
Relationships: Link/Fairy Queen (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004





	My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Dec. 19, 2020.

Eleven-year-old Link watched expectantly as the Mother and Child Islands rose out of the sea on the horizon. The breeze was at his back as he skillfully worked both the boom and the rudder on his red pinnace. The bright sun was doing wonders for his spirits, and he felt a freedom he hadn’t had for several months. His quest was finally finished; Ganondorf was dead, his blight upon the Great Sea purged. After the desperate, frenetic scramble to stop him, Link was finally free to settle down and have a simple life. He may have had absolutely no idea what he would do with that freedom, but it was nice to have options open to him.

He had been casually island-hopping for the last three days, personally thanking everyone who’d aided him in meaningful ways on his mission. He’d received help from loads of people - Orca, Medli, Quill, and Makar were the first to spring to mind, but he owed so much to so many more, and he’d felt it necessary to ensure each of them knew of his appreciation for their contributions.

This was the last stop. The Mother and Child Islands were home to the Fairy Queen. Her contribution to Link’s quest had been relatively small - she’d imbued his arrows with the latent powers of fire and ice - but those powers had made his mission quite a bit easier. She certainly deserved great thanks from him.

But he was a little nervous, unlike he had been to meet all the others. When they’d met, her behavior had implied a level of affection for him that he hadn’t been prepared for. He still sometimes felt the blush he’d gotten when she’d told him he was “her type.” It wasn’t that he necessarily didn’t enjoy that sort of attention; he simply didn’t know how to deal with it. So one could understand his trepidation as he pulled to a stop before the high walls around the Mother Island.

“Well, this is it,” he said, turning to the ornate figurehead at the bow of his boat. The figurehead’s gaze remained fixed ahead, and a cold shaft of regret briefly pierced his heart. He sorely missed the King of Red Lions. The former Hylian ruler had been such a close companion during Link’s adventure, and it had stung to see him stay behind in Old Hyrule to be swallowed by the waters. He hadn’t yet gotten used to the eerie silence that had suddenly reigned over his trips in the little red boat.

Link shook the rush of thoughts out of his head. He was here for a purpose, and he would let neither nostalgia nor nervousness hinder him. He pulled from his belt a cleverly-fashioned white baton, the magical Wind Waker that had been so essential on his quest. As he waved it aloft, his hands traced the familiar pattern, his mind’s ears heard the familiar tune that was the Ballad of Gales. And sure enough, he and the boat were lifted by a cyclone over the walls of the Mother Island.

As he landed in the pool inside the island, he could see the Fairy Queen floating perhaps twenty feet away, back turned, looking up at the sky beyond the walls of her island. It seemed she had yet to notice her visitor. Link took a deep breath. All he had to do was convey his thanks to her for her aid in his quest. It was nothing to worry about.

His breath gave him away. The fairy turned smoothly in midair, revealing her gemlike grey-blue complexion, perfectly round face, and the acorn-shaped mass atop her head that was either her hair or a hat. There was mirth in her gaze, and a sweet smile on her face that Link, in spite of his nerves, thought quite endearing. 

Upon seeing him, she let out a giggle that, though he blushed to hear it, found delightful. “Why, Link,” she exclaimed, “how sweet of you to visit! I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Link’s blush intensified, and he was sure she knew it, for she gave another little laugh. But he swallowed his nervousness and, bowing slightly, he began, “I...I wanted to thank you for the help you gave me. The man who was causing so much chaos is gone. It’s done. And your gift made it so much easier. So...thanks.”

The Fairy Queen giggled yet again, before her grin subsided almost imperceptibly. “We fairies can feel the world around us,” she said in response. “We could sense what the King of Thieves was doing to it. We all felt the pain that it introduced into the world’s joy. Now that he’s gone, there is nothing to taint that joy. So thank  _ you _ . I’m glad I could be part of this.”

Link bowed his head again, reaching for the Wind Waker. But he was forestalled when the fairy said, “The princess will be looking for a new home for the people. A new Hyrule. I suppose you’ll join her?”

Link looked back up. “Actually,” he answered, “I don’t really know what I’m going to do now. I know I’ll take a few days to rest back on Outset, and to spend time with the family, but after that, I don’t know. I guess if Tetra does find a new land, I’ll move there. Maybe I  _ will  _ join her. I could probably convince my sister, at least, to come along too. She and Tetra get along pretty well.”

There was another laugh from the fairy, and she floated a little closer to Link. “Maybe I could convince the princess to let me tag along too,” she commented. “I’m ready to see the world, not just feel it. Besides, I’d be closer to you. I wasn’t joking when I said you’re my type.” 

Link flushed yet again, which seemed to amuse the queen, who now floated even closer, then suddenly made some kind of circular motion with her hand. From it issued a cloud of twinkling particles, which fell around Link. All of a sudden, he found himself rising off the floor of his boat, into the air. He froze in shock as he began floating in midair, looking around and below him. With a merry laugh, the Fairy Queen flew his way faster than he’d ever seen before. She flew a few tight circles around him, before she came to a stop before him and caught him in her arms.

They remained like that for several seconds, suspended in the air together, Link held loosely in the young Fairy Queen’s arms, blushing like mad now, yet unable to tear his eyes from hers. Then there was another cute little laugh from her, before, ever so gently, her lips met Link’s. 

For a moment, Link’s breath caught in his throat, caught off guard by the sudden contact. But the Fairy Queen’s kisses were soft and sweet, and the feeling they sent coursing through him was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He wrapped his arms around her and puckered up in return.

When their lips finally parted from each other, Link found that he, she, and his boat were back on the sea outside the wall of the Mother Isle. They floated slowly down until Link stood once again inside the little boat. The Fairy Queen gave him one more long, slow kiss on the lips, before he set to the rudder and off he went, scudding over the waves of the ocean, the queen flying alongside, laughing for joy at the bright world around her. And as he watched her, he smiled. He could easily get used to this arrangement.

After all, if the Fairy Queen said he was her type, who was he to object?


End file.
